


Angry Boyfriend

by yeasties



Category: Jay Park (Musician), Khiphop, Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeasties/pseuds/yeasties
Summary: Simon and Jay are painfully in love with the same woman and neither will back down from the fight.
Relationships: Jung Kiseok | Simon D/Reader, Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Reader





	Angry Boyfriend

You can still remember Jay and you walking home from school and causing mayhem in the hallways, always messing about and being childish. His bright smile, constant optimism, and loving nature all lead to him being your first love. Hidden under mountains of jokes and laughter was the tiny flame of love that you still held for him even years later, how could you forget your first.  
You can still feel him on you when Simon has his arms around you. After meeting in a club in Seoul, you two hit it off and you fell right into him and his warmth. You had been so distracted by your new love for Simon and all his dad jokes and style that the memories of Jay making you infinitely happy when you were younger start to fade behind the growing adoration of your new lover.  
Meanwhile, Jay, after all of his efforts, can't seem to get you out of his head. Unwanted boiling anger heats his flesh every time he sees the two of you together. He longs for you to be back in his arms forever, he promises to himself that if he ever gets the chance he would never let go of you again. He wants to hold you as the stars go by, watch day grow into the night, and the night turn to day over and over again as long as he is with you. He would spend all of his next days following you if you let him. He would drop everything if you told him to, and his heart can't take it when he realizes you forget he's there. So, he sets his heart on you. He thinks that if he can be with you nothing else would matter, only you. 

Simon had been smitten ever since he had seen your swaying body lighted by the florescent lights of the club, he savored every moment you spent with him and spent his nights stalking your Instagram when you weren't beside him. He would go to the furthest depths of the worlds and the longest distances for you, he hated seeing you with any other guy and held you as tight as possible. Being with Simon was like being on top of the highest mountains and living in a constant state of sweetness. He was your new obsession, you always made time for him and wanted nothing more to see him happy and successful. However, you couldn't get the lingering kindling from your previous relationship away, in fact, it just seemed to grow every day, you were finding yourself growing more towards Jay. When Simon was here you found yourself want Jay to be here instead. You dismissed it as homesickness and wanting comfort when you were stressed. But what was most troubling was the way Jay would now begin to look at you and even more how you didn't mind him looking at you that way again. 

Simon was now becoming less ignorant of Jay's new unknown actions, he was picking up the glances the shine of the text messages on your screen, the new time you two were spending together. Anger was rushing through him every time he thought about it, his jaw tightened and his fist became hard whenever he thought you were drifting away from him and he was not alone in his anger. Jay's annoyance was growing into rage and fury, it blistered and scalded underneath his skin, consuming him until he saw red.

It happened on a late Saturday night while you were watching Netflix with Jay, you had somewhat succumbed to the perverse feelings and told yourself "it wasn't that bad, Simon doesn't have to know, he won't get hurt". The was this fuzzy feeling of excitement in your chest, knowing that you were doing something that you shouldn't, your pulse was faster and your breath shallower. Whenever Jay placed his hands on you he left tingles and frenzy. Jay knew what he was doing, but the thrill of having you was too strong and blocked out all rationality. With the alcohol making its way further to Jay's head, he was losing all good sense as his arms crept around your waist. You were giving in to the temptation, all thoughts of Simon gone replaced by the blurry picture of you and Jay.You can still remember Jay and you walking home from school and causing mayhem in the hallways, always messing about and being childish. His bright smile, constant optimism, and loving nature all lead to him being your first love. Hidden under mountains of jokes and laughter was the tiny flame of love that you still held for him even years later, how could you forget your first.  
You can still feel him on you when Simon has his arms around you. After meeting in a club in Seoul, you two hit it off and you fell right into him and his warmth. You had been so distracted by your new love for Simon and all his dad jokes and style that the memories of Jay making you infinitely happy when you were younger start to fade behind the growing adoration of your new lover.  
Meanwhile, Jay, after all of his efforts, can't seem to get you out of his head. Unwanted boiling anger heats his flesh every time he sees the two of you together. He longs for you to be back in his arms forever, he promises to himself that if he ever gets the chance he would never let go of you again. He wants to hold you as the stars go by, watch day grow into the night, and the night turn to day over and over again as long as he is with you. He would spend all of his next days following you if you let him. He would drop everything if you told him to, and his heart can't take it when he realizes you forget he's there. So, he sets his heart on you. He thinks that if he can be with you nothing else would matter, only you. 

Simon had been smitten ever since he had seen your swaying body lighted by the florescent lights of the club, he savored every moment you spent with him and spent his nights stalking your Instagram when you weren't beside him. He would go to the furthest depths of the worlds and the longest distances for you, he hated seeing you with any other guy and held you as tight as possible. Being with Simon was like being on top of the highest mountains and living in a constant state of sweetness. He was your new obsession, you always made time for him and wanted nothing more to see him happy and successful. However, you couldn't get the lingering kindling from your previous relationship away, in fact, it just seemed to grow every day, you were finding yourself growing more towards Jay. When Simon was here you found yourself want Jay to be here instead. You dismissed it as homesickness and wanting comfort when you were stressed. But what was most troubling was the way Jay would now begin to look at you and even more how you didn't mind him looking at you that way again. 

Simon was now becoming less ignorant of Jay's new unknown actions, he was picking up the glances the shine of the text messages on your screen, the new time you two were spending together. Anger was rushing through him every time he thought about it, his jaw tightened and his fist became hard whenever he thought you were drifting away from him and he was not alone in his anger. Jay's annoyance was growing into rage and fury, it blistered and scalded underneath his skin, consuming him until he saw red.

It happened on a late Saturday night while you were watching Netflix with Jay, you had somewhat succumbed to the perverse feelings and told yourself "it wasn't that bad, Simon doesn't have to know, he won't get hurt". The was this fuzzy feeling of excitement in your chest, knowing that you were doing something that you shouldn't, your pulse was faster and your breath shallower. Whenever Jay placed his hands on you he left tingles and frenzy. Jay knew what he was doing, but the thrill of having you was too strong and blocked out all rationality. With the alcohol making its way further to Jay's head, he was losing all good sense as his arms crept around your waist. You were giving in to the temptation, all thoughts of Simon gone replaced by the blurry picture of you and Jay.

While you and Jay were sinning, Simon was making his way up the stairs of your apartment complex, hands filled with beer and snacks, he was going to see you after an exhausting day hoping that you were free. He punched the numbers into your door lock and swung the door open announcing his arrival while taking off his shoes. The pair of you on the couch swung around to see his figure in the doorway. Simon lifted his head up to see you push Jay away and stand up. What was he doing here, with his girlfriend? How dare he go behind his back to see you? He stood frozen with fury and rage, the cans of beer dropping from his hands and exploding onto the floor, he knew exactly what was happening. He moved towards Jay and lunged for his chest. You shrieked as they fell on top of each other in howls of rage, the pounded into each other, blood spitting 

While you and Jay were sinning, Simon was making his way up the stairs of your apartment complex, hands filled with beer and snacks, he was going to see you after an exhausting day hoping that you were free. He punched the numbers into your door lock and swung the door open announcing his arrival while taking off his shoes. The pair of you on the couch swung around to see his figure in the doorway. Simon lifted his head up to see you push Jay away and stand up. What was he doing here, with his girlfriend? How dare he go behind his back to see you? He stood frozen with fury and rage, the cans of beer dropping from his hands and exploding onto the floor, he knew exactly what was happening. He moved towards Jay and lunged for his chest. You shrieked as they fell on top of each other in howls of rage, the pounded into each other, blood spitting onto the cold white floor.You can still remember Jay and you walking home from school and causing mayhem in the hallways, always messing about and being childish. His bright smile, constant optimism, and loving nature all lead to him being your first love. Hidden under mountains of jokes and laughter was the tiny flame of love that you still held for him even years later, how could you forget your first.  
You can still feel him on you when Simon has his arms around you. After meeting in a club in Seoul, you two hit it off and you fell right into him and his warmth. You had been so distracted by your new love for Simon and all his dad jokes and style that the memories of Jay making you infinitely happy when you were younger start to fade behind the growing adoration of your new lover.  
Meanwhile, Jay, after all of his efforts, can't seem to get you out of his head. Unwanted boiling anger heats his flesh every time he sees the two of you together. He longs for you to be back in his arms forever, he promises to himself that if he ever gets the chance he would never let go of you again. He wants to hold you as the stars go by, watch day grow into the night, and the night turn to day over and over again as long as he is with you. He would spend all of his next days following you if you let him. He would drop everything if you told him to, and his heart can't take it when he realizes you forget he's there. So, he sets his heart on you. He thinks that if he can be with you nothing else would matter, only you. 

Simon had been smitten ever since he had seen your swaying body lighted by the florescent lights of the club, he savored every moment you spent with him and spent his nights stalking your Instagram when you weren't beside him. He would go to the furthest depths of the worlds and the longest distances for you, he hated seeing you with any other guy and held you as tight as possible. Being with Simon was like being on top of the highest mountains and living in a constant state of sweetness. He was your new obsession, you always made time for him and wanted nothing more to see him happy and successful. However, you couldn't get the lingering kindling from your previous relationship away, in fact, it just seemed to grow every day, you were finding yourself growing more towards Jay. When Simon was here you found yourself want Jay to be here instead. You dismissed it as homesickness and wanting comfort when you were stressed. But what was most troubling was the way Jay would now begin to look at you and even more how you didn't mind him looking at you that way again. 

Simon was now becoming less ignorant of Jay's new unknown actions, he was picking up the glances the shine of the text messages on your screen, the new time you two were spending together. Anger was rushing through him every time he thought about it, his jaw tightened and his fist became hard whenever he thought you were drifting away from him and he was not alone in his anger. Jay's annoyance was growing into rage and fury, it blistered and scalded underneath his skin, consuming him until he saw red.

It happened on a late Saturday night while you were watching Netflix with Jay, you had somewhat succumbed to the perverse feelings and told yourself "it wasn't that bad, Simon doesn't have to know, he won't get hurt". The was this fuzzy feeling of excitement in your chest, knowing that you were doing something that you shouldn't, your pulse was faster and your breath shallower. Whenever Jay placed his hands on you he left tingles and frenzy. Jay knew what he was doing, but the thrill of having you was too strong and blocked out all rationality. With the alcohol making its way further to Jay's head, he was losing all good sense as his arms crept around your waist. You were giving in to the temptation, all thoughts of Simon gone replaced by the blurry picture of you and Jay.

While you and Jay were sinning, Simon was making his way up the stairs of your apartment complex, hands filled with beer and snacks, he was going to see you after an exhausting day hoping that you were free. He punched the numbers into your door lock and swung the door open announcing his arrival while taking off his shoes. The pair of you on the couch swung around to see his figure in the doorway. Simon lifted his head up to see you push Jay away and stand up. What was he doing here, with his girlfriend? How dare he go behind his back to see you? He stood frozen with fury and rage, the cans of beer dropping from his hands and exploding onto the floor, he knew exactly what was happening. He moved towards Jay and lunged for his chest. You shrieked as they fell on top of each other in howls of rage, the pounded into each other, blood spitting 

"I should have known that you were good for nothing!" Simon roared at Jay as he rattled him, "I can't believe you would do this just for your own selfish wants!"

"It's not my fault you're girlfriend is lying to you, you were only a distraction from what she really wanted!" Jay screamed. Your form was slowly sinking into the material of the couch as hot blinding tears flooded down your face. You had to stop them, they were hurting each other, but you couldn't bring yourself to even try and break them apart, knowing that it would all be in vain. Your chest racked with fear that they would do something terrible as they plundered at each other. They rolled over each other, banging into the furniture as they dented into each other's flesh. You slid off the couch without them noticing and moved to pick up the soju bottles on the coffee table in front of you. You grabbed one by the neck and crawled over to the pair of tumbling fighters.

Simon was washed with rage the moment he saw Jay on the seat next to you, he was scrambling to pick his thoughts and just made his way to Jay and connected his fist into his jaw. He was determined to leave him with a crater in his flesh, if not dead. Jay's fight was different, he was set on telling the world that you were only his, that you would always be his and you would always return back to him.

You stumbled over to the mesh of blood and bruised flesh and brought the bottle above your flesh, kneeling down to their level. Jay made an exasperated sound, eyes widening, and panic setting in on his features. You had to do something, you had to stop the fighting. You gripped the neck of the bottle tighter to prevent it loosening from your sweating hands, your chest widened as you brought the translucent green to the nape of Simon's head. Blood spilled out from his skull as his form slacked and thudded onto Jay's.

You moved backward, your bloodied hand trailing next to you staining crimson marks onto the floor. You watched as Jay moved towards you, his hand stretching out and pulling you towards him, but you were gone. Your mind blank and eyes glossed over, shock and horror swaying your guts. You turned over and spilled your stomach's content onto the floor, only able to make out Simon's splayed legs meters away from you. You could feel Jay's hands urging you to stand up but your legs were locked to the ground. Your fingertips clawed at the ground to try and grip onto Simon's slowly fading figure. It had all been harmless at the start, he didn't need to get hurt. You didn't want him to get hurt. This was all Jay's fault, if only he had stayed away from you. He was the devil here, you were only a victim.

You ripped away from him, all past feelings out of the window, pushed by the grief and agony of losing Simon. Yes, it was Jay that made you do this, it was his plan, to get rid of Simon to have you all for himself. You can't believe you let yourself fall for it, you were an idiot but a loving idiot all the same. Weren't you? Wasn't your guilt of losing Simon proof that you were human? You backed away from him and to the kitchen counter, you couldn't hear anything he was saying. You scrambled for the knife draw, clutching at one of the handles and striding towards him. You could not let his evil go unpunished. You dismayed his plead as he tried to claw his way out of your grip, writhing under your arms as you plunged the knife into his chest. His chest ruptured with the sound of the metal against the bone and blood dribbled onto the floor.

Your legs carried you towards the door, your legs shivering against the cold air and feet becoming stained with beer and blood. You spun and opened the door, disappearing down the stairs and into the bitter night. The blood following and dripping down the steps after you.


End file.
